


Пальцы в пыльце

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Mysticism, dailyfic, mythical animals, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Луна порой говорит очень странные вещи.





	Пальцы в пыльце

**Author's Note:**

> Джен, намеки на гет. AU, вольная интерпретация легенд. Написано на ФБ-17 в команду Fantasy. Бета - agua-tofana.

Послеполуденные солнечные блики отражались на поверхности озера множеством искр и делали гладь воды похожей на бесконечный магический источник. Блейз сидел на берегу, разбирая старые пергаменты с материалами по уходу за магическими существами и иногда щурясь от яркого света. Ветер подхватывал падающий с сигареты пепел — маггловскую привычку к курению он подцепил на каникулах у очередного отчима. В последнем письме матушка упоминала, что тому нездоровится.

Блейз искал информацию о самых странных, на его взгляд, из существующих созданий — фестралах. Как появились на свете те, кого мог узреть лишь видевший смерть? Блейз никогда не видел, как умирают люди, да и животных мать всегда сбывала до того, как они достигали почтенного возраста. Он не умел накладывать смертельное проклятие, да и особого желания в практике никогда не возникало. 

Блейз сорвал маленький одуванчик-солнце, пыльца слетела с желтых лепестков и сладковатым ароматом осела в воздухе. Где-то внутри всегда сидело желание знать, какие существуют грани жизни и смерти. Год назад газеты трезвонили о том, что некий Блэк, приходящийся Драко одним из многочисленных родственников, свалился в Арку Смерти. Мог ли человек существовать там? Терял ли рассудок по возвращении или оно было невозможно? Завтра утром намечался последний глупый экзамен, летом его грозился призвать на службу Темный Лорд, а сейчас… сейчас стоял июньский полдень, солнце грело затылок и гигантский кальмар плавал где-то в глубине озера, гоняя серебристых рыб.

Когда солнечный диск перевалил за дальнюю гору, рядом послышались легкие шаги — практически незаметные, будто трава шелестела сама по себе. На некоторое время установилась прежняя тишина, создавая видимость одиночества, но потом на страницу с описанием способов призыва «смертельных тварей», как их называл некий Дж. Алькор, упала тень, и Блейз невольно запрокинул голову.

— О, извини, я думала, тут никого нет. Деканы, кажется, устроили общее собрание, — задумчиво протянула Луна, перекатившись с пятки на носок.

— А ты почему не там? — встречный вопрос вырвался сам собой, хотя спросить хотелось далеко не это.

— А мне Гарри потом расскажет. Все равно для всех факультетах говорят одно и то же. 

Луна присела рядом на траву, расправив на коленях складки мантии, лакированные красные туфельки привлекли внимание, отразив солнечные лучи. Она всегда казалась воздушной, сотканной из сотен солнечных нитей. Ребенком не из этого мира, умевшим творить недоступные другим заклинания. Иногда она приходила к берегу наблюдать за резвящимися рыбками и блестками на воде.

— А это про фестралов? — Луна осторожно заглянула в книгу Блейза. — Тоже можешь их видеть?

— Нет, но я ищу способы.

— А зачем их искать? Он только один — надо увидеть, как умирает человек.

Банальный ответ позволил скользнуть в голос привычному раздражению:

— Я прекрасно об этом осведомлен. Поэтому и ищу альтернативные пути решения проблемы.

 

Ходили слухи, что, отправляясь в Министерство в прошлом году, Поттер взял с собой группу поддержки. «Каждой безрассудной твари по паре», как с ехидством называл это Блейз. Однако в минуты искренности он с неохотой признавал, что желал бы оказаться на месте одного из поттеровских дружков. Луна, очутившись в гуще событий, отстаивала собственное понимание справедливости, сражалась наравне со взрослыми и победила опытных Пожирателей смерти, — все это чего-то стоило. 

В этом году у Слизерина стояли совмещенные с Рейвенкло дополнительные занятия по нумерологии и древним рунам, правда, на последних с Луной сидела Грейнджер. На лекции профессора Вектор раньше ходил и Драко, в этом году сильно загруженный свалившимся на него заданием Темного Лорда, поэтому все чаще Блейз посещал занятия без него. Первый раз, когда Луна села рядом, он добрых пять минут смотрел на наглую девчонку, посмевшую занять место его друга. За все время обучения они пересекались не так уж часто, факультетские отношения имели нейтрально-ровную окраску, но в отсутствие главного в их паре знатока нумерологии помощь Лавгуд, сумевшей экстерном сдать экзамены по трем предметам за пятый курс, была как нельзя кстати.

Однажды Блейз спросил ее, куда она так спешит и уж не лавры Грейнджер не дают ей покоя?

— Скоро воевать, — просто ответила она. 

Аналитики, отвечающие за правильность расчетов по наложению антиаппарационного щита, магглоотталкивающих заклинаний, специалисты по созданию порталов и нейтрализации темных артефактов требовались Отделу Тайн и были нарасхват в Аврорате.

 

Блейз повернул одуванчик к солнцу, пыльца снова сорвалась с лепестков. Тонкие девичьи пальцы поймали ее в воздухе.

— Отец летом хочет изучать новый вид драконов.

— Я удивлен, что не морщерогих кизляков, — Блейз хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Кажется, в этой школе каждый думает примерно, как ты. — Луна вытянула руку и раскрыла ладонь навстречу согревающим лучам. Потом сжала пальцы, будто захватывая покидающий Британию солнечный диск. — Как будто других животных в природе не существует. — Она перевела взгляд на Блейза и вопросительно склонила голову: — Что ты можешь сказать о вивернах? 

— Это легенды времен Мерлина. Моргана послала ему такой подарок. С тех пор они считаются предвестниками чумы или войны. Скорее, знамением Апокалипсиса.

— А они и сейчас существуют.

— Если бы они существовали сейчас, мир был бы на грани катастрофы. Это всего лишь легенды.

Блейз устало поднялся с насиженного места. Болтовня его несколько утомила, поясницу свело. Скоро начинался обед. Интересно, что было на сегодняшнем собрании? Он понадеялся, что Малфой не будет вредничать, быстро сдастся и расскажет. На этот случай у Блейза еще оставались домашние конфеты матушки. Пребывая в хорошем расположении духа, она умела делать чудесный, не содержащий ядовитых зелий шоколад.

— А хочешь, я тебе докажу? — раздался голос Луны, прерывая мысли о приятном.

— Что?

— Я докажу, что они существуют.

Блейз недовольно посмотрел на нее, отмечая длинные светлые волосы, кудрявыми волнами разметавшиеся по плечам. Прическа Грейнджер напоминала наэлектризованные пружинки, у Луны же это был сгущенный лунный свет.

— Послушай, Лавгуд, — Блейз запихнул древний трактат об исчезнувших животных в сумку, — не смешивай вымысел и реальность. Ты симпатичная, иногда даже можешь сказать что-то умное, оправдывая звание факультета, не лезешь куда не просят, поэтому из тебя еще может выйти толк в будущем, если перестанешь брать пример с отца. Появись здесь виверны, мы уже давно погрязли бы в разрухе, смертях и остались без магии, обреченные доживать последние дни. По легенде, Британия тогда чуть не ушла под воду, — порывшись в памяти, закончил он.

— Но добро опять победило, — Луна улыбнулась легко и непринужденно. 

Блейзу иногда казалось, что в ней скрыто что-то неведомое, недоступное другим людям — легкость принятия всех тягот судьбы и выбора из множества вариантов.

— Боишься? — Светло-голубые глаза смотрели странно и необычно, с неприсущей им хитринкой и вызовом.

Конечно, Блейзу было далеко до безголовых гриффиндорцев, чьи горящие сердца побеждали доводы рассудка, но следовало раз и навсегда опустить девчонку с небес на землю, чтобы та, наконец, взялась за ум.

— Давай, показывай.

В этот момент любой маггл Средневековья, посмотрев на Луну, не задумываясь, отправил бы ее на костер, крича: «Ведьма!» Колдовское притяжение... или просто солнце так припекло? 

 

Где-то неподалеку в высокой траве стрекотали кузнечики. Блейз растер между пальцев лепестки одуванчика, оставив желтую пыльцу на коже, потом, забывшись, провел ими по губам и ощутил сладковатый привкус. Луна направлялась в сторону Запретного леса. Просыпающиеся в критических ситуациях инстинкты сейчас вяло напомнили, что туда лучше не соваться, поэтому Блейз остановился у первых же многовековых деревьев. Встречаться с пауками размером с купе Хогвартс-экспресса крайне не хотелось.

— Слушай, я туда не пойду. Не хватало, чтобы с нас в конце года баллы сняли. И мне еще дорога жизнь.

— Ну.. значит, я так и останусь легкомысленной до конца своих дней. — Луна подмигнула и снова улыбнулась этой своей колдовской улыбкой. Ведьма проклятая… Похожа на его матушку. Интересно, что случилось с последним отчимом — Рудольфом? Или его звали Антуан? Блейз сощурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Если я докажу тебе, что их не существует, ты не поедешь летом с отцом и присоединишься к Лорду.

Луна согласилась слишком легко. Блейз еще поворчал, обреченно вздохнул, прикрыл ладонью глаза от солнца, проверил, легко ли достается палочка из рукава мантии, и нырнул в темноту Запретного леса. 

 

Они шли уже полчаса, Блейз начал скучать и прикидывать, чем бы задеть маленькую обманщицу, которая завела его непонятно куда, лишь бы доказать свою несуществующую правоту. Виверны, конечно, были лишь частью мифов и, в отличие от единорогов, — легендой у самих магов. Так же, как и источник двух лун, купаясь в котором в незапамятные времена, старые ведьмы якобы становились молодыми. Но Луна на небе одна, а вечную жизнь даровал только философский камень. Так и с вивернами.

Поговаривали, что там, где появлялись эти драконоподобные существа с перепончатыми крыльями вместо передних лап, наступал конец всему сущему. Исполинских дьявольских созданий порождала сама магия. Когда тьма в открытом противостоянии сходилась со светом, и ни один не мог одержать верх, унося сотни невинных жизней и выжигая все живое, из древней горы, выступающей в океане, прилетали огромные виверны, символ самой смерти, уничтожая обе стороны и создавая мир, где властвовала первобытная магия. Никто не знал, какой будет эта жизнь, но она была новой.

 

Запретный лес обладал собственной, неведомой магией. Сюда проникало слишком мало солнца, поэтому понизу стелился лишь мох. Кусты были редкостью, но если уж разрастались, то не пройти и с помощью Инсендио. Обычно заросли начинались при приближении к подземному магическому источнику.

Луна прошла неприметной тропой по кромке леса и вышла к ручью и небольшому оврагу. Пока Блейз спускался за ней, одна ветка задела щеку, другая порвала мантию на плече, и он снова начал выходить из себя. Потом они залезли в какие-то травы высотой футов в пять, похожие на колосья в поле. Зато черная мантия Блейза приобрела символический оттенок герба змеиного факультета.

— Ну, и где твои виверны? — Он устало оперся о собственные колени.

Луна раздвинула заросли, но там не оказалось ничего, кроме пары камней, на которых, видимо, и должны были сидеть чудесные мифические животные.

— Ха! Я выиграл. Метка тебе будет к лицу, Лавгуд.

— Хм.. И правда, — протянула она, взглянув на пробивающееся сквозь ветви почти угасшее солнце и, похоже, не даже не думая огорчаться по поводу своей будущей судьбы. Потом удобно расположилась в высокой траве, примяв колосья мантией, сорвала какой-то едко окрашенный цветок и вдохнула аромат, испачкав кончик носа оранжевой пыльцой. Блейз понадеялся, что цветок не ядовит, но не выдержал и резким движением смахнул пыльцу, закатив глаза.

— Признайся, ведь нет никаких виверн? Их действительно не существует.

— Что чувствует человек, на котором ставят клеймо? У тебя уже есть такое? — Луна никогда в карман за словом не лезла и с легкостью бабочки перескакивала на совершенно другую тему.

— Нет, но скоро будет. Это не клеймо, а честь.

— Это тебе так сказали или ты сам так думаешь?

— О, заткнись, глупая девчонка.

Луна снова тихо засмеялась своим странным очаровывающим смехом, напоминающим звон маленьких колокольчиков, и у Блейза возникло желание вплести один из тех ярких цветков в длинные светлые волосы. Наверняка Малфой его обыскался, но уходить с поляны, где журчал ручеек, ухала дикая сова и шелестели травы, отчего-то не хотелось. Время замерло. И только когда солнце окончательно скрылось за деревьями, и стало холодать, Блейз вспомнил, что обратно им снова идти через темную чащу.

— Нам пора. Пойдем... будущий коллега.

— Да, — Луна нехотя поднялась и посмотрела куда-то вдаль. — Солнце почти село. Сегодня вечер восьмого лунного дня.

— И что? Пойдем.

Он уже направился в сторону деревьев-гигантов, когда ощутил заметное прикосновение к плечу, а обернувшись, подумал, что ему показалось. Ведь Луна так и стояла у кромки высокой травы, глядя вниз, склонив голову и переплетя пальцы.

— Красивые они, эти виверны.

— Что? Ну хватит уже, пошли, с нас точно баллы снимут.

Блейз в который раз за день раздраженно вздохнул и уже подумывал взвалить неугомонную рейвенкловку на плечо, благо она не выглядела тяжелой, но взгляд его упал туда, куда все это время смотрела Луна. Из травы выступало что-то длинное и темное, увенчанное чем-то овальным; и оно все росло, пока стало выше Блейза раза в два.

— Чт.. Что это такое, Лавгуд?

Луна задорно посмотрела на Блейза ставшими в сумерках темно-синими, почти черными глазами. Не хватало только ритуального огня и жертвоприношений. Ему больше не казалось, что она спятила, особенно после того, как на темном овале появились два алых пятна, злых, с вертикальными зрачками посередине. Скорее, это он сошел с ума. Луна снова засмеялась и прислонилась к теплой шкуре животного, поглаживая чешуйчатую кожу.

— А ты говорил, их не существует. Он еще маленький, не бойся.

— Моргана тебя за ногу! Мерлин, спаси нас... Да не трогай ты это… что-ты-делаешь-черт-тебя?!..

Блейз не мог оторвать взгляд от детеныша ящера, которого когда-то видел на картинках. Как будто тьма собралась и породила нечто живое, а закат, преломившсь, вселился в глаза, горя яростным огнем. Блейз попятился назад, споткнулся и больно ударился задницей о лежавшее позади бревно, но не обратил на это внимания. Взгляд приковал к себе алый огонь, бьющий всполохами через край.

— Британии конец. — Блейз сам не понял, что шепнул это вслух, но тьма пришла в движение и расправила крылья, выходя из травы. Сгустки энергии клубились черным туманом вокруг драконьей шеи, покрытой странными шипами, и оседали вниз, стелясь по траве и живыми змеями уползая вглубь леса.

Что-то зашуршало справа. Блейз дернулся, подозревая нечто еще более страшное. Из-за дерева-гиганта вышло животное, похожее на лошадь, но большего размера, со сложенными кожистыми крыльями и выступающими клыками.

— Это что еще?.. — Язык от испуга почти не ворочался, и Блейз просто задавал вопросы в никуда, стараясь придумать, как поскорее сбежать отсюда.

— Так ты теперь тоже можешь их видеть?

Мантия Луны, будто крылья бабочки, легко развевалась от ветра. Наверно, на таких людей не действовал и могильный холод. Она подошла к странной лошади и потрепала темную гриву.

— Хочешь, она тебя покатает?

— Это что... фестрал? А как?..

— Почему ты его видишь? — Луна достала из кармана коробок, пару раз взмахнула палочкой, и тот, увеличившись в размерах, превратился в маленькое хранилище, распространяющее характерный запах сырого мяса. Она кормила огромную клыкастую лошадь и продолжала все так же безмятежно: — Виверны — посланники смерти и их символ — молния Тора. Отец говорил, что они появлялись и во время первого пришествия Волдеморта, но тогда что-то случилось, и вместо разрушения они принесли с собой защиту. Долго рассказывать. Просто ты сказал, что хотел увидеть фестралов без совершения убийства.

Луна пожала худенькими плечами, скормила лошади последний кусок и очистила руки легким заклинанием.

— Днем они становятся похожими на камни и просыпаются только к четвертой луне. Не волнуйся, он и правда еще маленький.

Назад они шли молча. Луна подсвечивала Люмосом заметную только ей тропинку, а Блейз давил в себе порыв обернуться назад. Его еще немного подтрясывало, и он с трудом верил, что действительно увидел… то, что увидел.

 

Уже давно стемнело, а Блейз все сидел под тем самым деревом у озера, в руках дотлевала очередная сигарета. Только лучи солнца больше не грели, кальмар не гонялся за глупыми рыбками, а гладь озера стала похожа на черную дыру.

— Мы все обречены и эта земля тоже, — в конец концов прошептал он, обхватил себя и вздрогнул, когда к его рукам присоединились другие — теплые и сильные.

— Не обязательно. Я верю, что Гарри всех нас снова спасет. Он отмечен их знаком. Виверны, как и гроза, — не причина, а всего лишь следствие. Там происходит столкновение теплого и холодного ветра, здесь — тьмы и света.

— Это безумие чистой воды. Миру конец. Что нам теперь делать? Мерлин…

— Просто жить? — Луна провела ладонью по темным волосам Блейза и сорвала растущий неподалеку одуванчик. — Ты обязательно должен поехать летом с моим отцом в Мексику. Там обитают водяные саламандры.

— Их не сущ...

Блейз замолк на полуслове, посмотрел на сорванный цветок, похожий на солнце, потянулся за ним, переплетая пальцы с чужими. Пыльца с желтых лепестков посыпалась на их руки, окрашивая кожу ярким цветом.

— Да, думаю, это отличная идея. Покажешь мне своих кизляков?

Луна рассмеялась легко и непринужденно, не оглядываясь на прошлое, и в тон ей прозвучал тихий смех ее партнера по нумерологии.


End file.
